


Sombrero

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David looks good in a sombrero, which is a feat because nobody looks good in a sombrero. Takes place around their 2011 final in Acapulco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombrero

**Author's Note:**

> by request for liroa15

Nicolas pushes himself the entire week toward pulling off the Golden Swing sweep, even though he’s feeling tired from playing so much. He didn’t expect to win all these matches, figuring he’d have a few days off somewhere in this stretch.   
    
When he reaches the final and realizes he’ll be facing defending champ David, Nicolas looks for pictures of last year’s ceremony and that’s when he realizes to his horror that David looks good in a sombrero. He doesn’t want to be thinking about that now but it’s just not right. _Nobody_ should look that good in that sombrero. Well, Nicolas knows the other Spaniards made fun of him when _he_ won this particular title a couple years ago; happy for the win but wishing the pictures didn’t exist.   
    
Upon losing the final, Nicolas wasn’t sure if he was sad or simply relieved this stretch was over and he could enjoy a few days’ break before heading to the United States. David would be traveling immediately for the Davis Cup tie and it’s at this particular moment he’s glad to be only the fourth best Spaniard on the tour.   
    
He’s sitting in the locker room on his cell when David walks past, the sombrero in his hand. He looks from his hand to Nicolas, then shrugs and places it on Nicolas’ head. Nicolas raises an eyebrow in a way that he wished conveyed as much expression as Rafa’s, which causes David to smile even brighter before sitting down next to him and whispering about how he’d wished he admitted he liked the look sooner.


End file.
